As computers have become increasingly commonplace, a wide variety of different application have become available. These applications can display content via a user interface of the computer, and the content displayed can be based on data from different sources. Situations can arise, however, where the data from a particular source causes the performance of the application to suffer, such as due to the data being written or designed poorly and resulting in an adverse effect on the application. Such situations can detract from the usability of the application, and result in a frustrating user experience.